An Unnessecary Act
by ForceWalker
Summary: This is a deleted scene from my story, Star Wars Twins of the Force. This is also a my first lemon fic. This is when Cardek and Ahsoka get together. This is for all fans who are not into Anisoka. If you are, don't read. Pairing: AhsokaOC.


**Hey ForceWalker here. This will be my second fanfic, and my first lemon fic. This scene will be a deleted scene will be from my story, Star Wars: Twins of the Force. It will be about my personal pairing, Ahsoka Tano and my OC, Cardek Onasi. This will be when they first get together. This fic is recommended for anyone who doesn't like AniSoka. If you do, then don't read.**

**An Unnecessary Act**

Cardek and Ahsoka were kissing each other so passionately. They didn't care about the Jedi Code anymore, just each other. Their tongues were going wild in their mouths. It was like the tongues were wrestling. Cardek slammed Ahsoka on his bed. Cardek couldn't resist her anymore. He needed her, bad.

He let their mouths disconnect and let his go down her neck. He then kissed it succulently. Ahsoka moaned gladly from this. Cardek continued to kiss her neck and even bit it, causing her to scream slightly. He then proceeded downward with his mouth.

He soon stopped on her chest just above her breasts. He kissed it so hard as if it were needed. Ahsoka moaned even louder than she did before. Cardek then proceeded to unhook her top, revealing her breasts. They were the right size. He then began kissing the, sucking them as hard as he can. Ahsoka moaned as loud as she could. She never felt anything like this before. It was great to her. She moaned more as he continued to kiss and lick her breasts.

Ahsoka decided she should give him some pleasure as well. She took off his shirt, and let her hand slowly skim across his well-toned body. Cardek liked that a lot. She then proceeded to kiss his chest. Cardek actually moaned from this. She kissed his body almost everywhere.

Cardek decided to take things to the next level. His hand went downward, pulling off her lower clothing, revealing her womanhood. Ahsoka was a bit shocked by this, but before she could do anything, he licked it and then started kissing it. Ahsoka moaned so loud, it's a wonder no one heard her. It was an absolute pleasure to her. She was almost about to come when Cardek tore his lips from her womanhood. Ahsoka was confused by this.

She soon understood when he took off his pants, showing his private parts. He was about to thrust when he noticed the look on Ahsoka's face. "You're scared, aren't you?" he said. She nodded, saying "This is my first time. I just don't know what will happen." "Listen, anytime you want to stop, you just tell me. Okay?" She nodded, saying yes. He then proceeded to thrusted his manhood as hard as he could.

She yelped in pain, as loud as she could. He was going to stop, but Ahsoka told him to keep going. For she also enjoyed it, more than anything she felt before. He then went back and forth with his pelvis until it became a fluid motion. Ahsoka moaned and gasped every time he thrusted his pelvis. The pleasure she felt was unlike any other.

He soon went faster every time he thrusted. They were both about to come. They were trying to hold in it as much as they could. They wanted to make it last. Soon, they weren't able to hold it in any longer. Ahsoka screamed as she soon released her cum. Cardek soon released his soon after. After it happened, they simply laid there in the bed.

Ahsoka and Cardek looked at each other. Ahsoka soon cuddled in Cardek's body. Cardek then wrapped his arms around her. They were happy, and were in love without a doubt. Being different species didn't stop their love from forming.

To the Jedi, love could lead to the dark side. That is why they forbid it. They also sex itself was a just a self-indulgence and an unnecessary act. But Ahsoka and Cardek didn't care. They weren't going to let the Jedi Code get in the way of their love, and also would have sex in the future, no matter how unnecessary it was to the Jedi. They were madly in love. They soon fell asleep, with smiles on their faces.

**Well that is the end of this lemon fic. I'm sorry if this fanfic was too short and really descriptive to you. This is my first time writing a fic like this, so get on me. This is the sex scene from my story. I will soon be writing a fanfic about this pairing, and it will not be related to my first story, but will have my OC's. So please look forward to it, and I hoped you enjoyed it and please review.**


End file.
